


Dolce Primavera

by thaisameyka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaisameyka/pseuds/thaisameyka
Summary: Dolce Primavera is a Will Graham's POV poem about his romantic relationship with Hannibal Lecter (post-fall and post-canon).





	Dolce Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Dolce Primavera is a Will Graham's POV poem about his romantic relationship with Hannibal Lecter (post-fall and post-canon).

Pour more wine into my chalice,  
Serve me your finest plate -  
In my mind he found his palace;  
In his arms I found my fate.

In a chapel he left me his broken heart  
But in a gallery I glued its pieces again.  
And in a moment of forgiveness and art,  
His divinity dressed him as almost humane.

We're lions and lambs in Dante's Inferno,  
We're stags and snails in a Botticelli painting;  
We let our madness flow within those walls in Palermo  
And I gave up saving myself from a draining.

And we blurred in fantasies and fears,  
Living in images and thought.  
And in an embrace of blood and tears,  
I allowed myself to get lost.

The ocean that I sailed till his docks  
Was the same in which we drowned and broke our curse.  
Between calculations and fireflies, teacups and clocks,  
Time did reverse.

We talk about psyche and philosophy;  
Our love is beautiful... there's no way to avoid.  
My chaos, his order - our entropy:  
We're finally conjoined.

**Author's Note:**

> A special, beautiful, huge thanks to Daiane, @TheJennire, @wilecter, @morganacapis, @AlecsandraSilv6, @grahamsdogs and @NiaKantorka: their feedbacks and their motivation fuelled my radiance so I could believe in myself and post this.  
> Also, thank you so much, Hannibal fandom (especially the lovely fannibals on Twitter): you're the most supportive, creative, and inspiring people I've ever met! I deeply love every single one of you!


End file.
